


Az Árnygyűjtő

by Aloavera



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, elder - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Story set before game's storyline
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloavera/pseuds/Aloavera
Summary: Elder Scroll: Oblivion fanfiction – nem tehetek róla, előtört belőlem a fangirl...Történetem főszereplője Lucia, egy lány, aki nem sokkal azután, hogy Skyrimből Cyrodiilbe költözik a családjával, megtapasztalja, hogy milyen a vesszőfutás.A történet során kiderül az is, hogy miképp válhat valaki a Sötét Testvériség tagjává, anélkül, hogy egyetlen emberi életet is kioltana.Bár a történet az Oblivionon alapul, lesznek utalások a Skyrimre is.





	1. 1. Menekülés a reménybe

A tavaszi napsugár vakítóan, ámbár még kissé dermesztően sütött le a színpompás rétre. Sokaknak talán nem is számított még csak említésre méltónak sem az a tarka kis mező, aki viszont a sziklás talajhoz szokott és a gyér növényzethez, olyanhoz, amivel Skyrimben találkozni, a végtelen hómezőkről már nem is beszélve, annak az a vadvirágokkal teli, festői táj olyan volt, mint maga a paradicsom.

És valóban, volt aki a Menyországban érezte magát. Pajkos gyerekként szaladgált a színes virágok között, két kisebb testvérét üldözve.

Ez a lány, aki legalább öt évvel idősebbnek látszott a koránál, fiatal kora ellenére már elég sok mindent megtapasztalt.

Igaz, hogy még félórája ott búslakodott a szekér végében, magát vádolta azért, hogy a szülei eljöttek Helgenből, a faluból, ahol született, és ahol addig nevelkedett, ám akkor valahogy mégis sikerült túltegye magát az önvádaskodáson, és önfeledten kergetőzött a könyökéig sem érő két kistestvérével.

Meglehet, hogy a pesszimizmusa valamelyest lejjebb adott, attól azonban még a régi szokások megmaradtak... Kicsi kora óta nyitott fülekkel járt a skyrimi faluban, mindent meghallva, amit személyére mondtak.

Így járt most is, mikor elhaladt a szülei közelében. Bár mindketten megpróbáltak minél halkabban beszélni, éles fülű lányuk minden szavukat hallotta.

Alighogy eljutott agyáig a hallottak értelme, megállt, ott helytében megmeredve. Legszívesebben rájuk nézett volna, de ismerte őket. Most, hogy látták jókedvűen, biztos letagadták volna előtte a helyzet komolyságát. Mert hát az történt, hogy nem a feltöltődés volt a fő oka a kényszerpihenőnek, hanem teljesen más.

A nagy viharoknak köszönhetőleg, amik a környéken söpörtek végig az elmúlt időszakban, az útjelző kidőlt a helyéről, és a nagy baj csak ott kezdődött, hogy az út kettévált, szinte egymás mellett haladt a kettő tovább, csakhogy az egyik út Bruma felé vitt, a másik pedig úticéljuk, Cheydinhal felé. Lényegében Bruma sem lett volna rossz választás, elvégre ott is meghúzhatja magát a fáradt utazó, csakhogy az egy északi beütésű település volt, és bizony ahol Északiak vannak, ott Skyrimből is akad nem kevés a befőttesüvegben, nekik viszont Skyrim többé nem hiányzott. Féltették a lányukat, nehogy előjöjjenek ismét rajta az „őrület” jelei.

Tehát mint azt már feljebb írtam, elsőszülött gyermekük megdermedt a hírtől. Legszívesebben odaszólt volna a szüleinek, hogy ne féltsék, biztos nem történik Brumában vele semmi sem, de jól tudta, hogy csak hazudna, nem csak a szüleinek, de önmagának is.

Végre most, hogy alább hagytak a vérfagyasztó üvöltések, hogy végleg eltüntek a rémisztő árnyalakok, hogy többé már egyetlen förtelmes pofába sem szalad bele a tekintete, nem feszengett többé a többi ember közelében.

Agyalni kezdett azon, hogy mitévő legyen, mire egyszercsak távolabb meglátott valamit a vízparton.

Nem tudta, hogy pontosan mi lehet, de távolról emberi alakra emlékeztett a forma, ezért hát hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elindult abba az irányba.

A földúton haladt egy ideig, de hamar letért róla, és inkább a réten vágott keresztül. A fűben szokatlanul halkan, szinte macska módjára közlekedett. Ha lett volna közelben Khajiit karaván, biztos sort álltak volna azért, hogy a lánytól vehessenek leckéket. Pedig azt azért meg kell vallani, hogy nem szándékosan osont rabló módjára a magas fű között, csak épp így alakult...

Ilyen körülmények között ért el a part azon pontjára, ahol az alakot meglátta. De még jóformán oda sem ért, amikor rádöbbent, hogy akit ő embernek nézett, valójában ami... Egy éjfekete szőrű ló ivott szép nyugodtan a kristálytiszta vízből. Az állat nem zavartatta magát a közeledő léptek hallatán, a lány pedig valamiért úgy érezte, hogy biztonságosabb, ha tőle távolabb áll meg.

Kezdeti bátorsága tova lett, de megemberelte magát, és a maradás mellett döntött, miután eszébe villant a szülei között lezajlott beszélgetés.

Bizonytalanul körbenézett, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

 

\- Hahó... – hagyta el száját –, van itt valaki?

Egy gebének félig sem tűnő ló mellett szokás valakinek lennie, így hát nem is akkora nagy csoda, hogy egyszercsak előkerült a fák közül egy fekete köpenybe bújt idegen. Vékony, magas testalkatú illető volt, és akár a lánynak, az ő léptei is halkak, szinte nesztelenek voltak.

Első ránézésre sehogy sem lehetett róla megállapítani, hogy nő lehet vagy férfi, csupán a széles vállát látva tippelte a lány férfinak az illetőt. Az arcát nem látta, a fejét ugyanis csuklya fedte.

 

\- Öhm... - kezdett bele mondanivalójába a hullámos hajú leányzó. – Elnézésedet kérem, ha megzavartalak. Csak kérdezni szerettem volna valamit.

\- Menj szépen vissza a családodhoz, kedves – válaszolta az idegen, nyugodt, enyhén mély hangon. – Ó, és válasszátok a jobbra tartó utat. Maradjatok végig azon, amíg el nem értek egy szélesebb, jóval forgalmasabb útig. Azt kövessétek, ha Cheydinhalba igyekeztek.

\- Ho-honnan tudtad, hogy oda megyünk?

\- A csomagjaitok nem Brumához illőek. Most pedig menj, mielőtt meggondolnám magam...

 

A lány nem értette, hogy ez a fekete gúnyába öltözött alak mire céloz utolsó mondatának második felével, csak ment, és teljesítette a „parancsot”.

Nem törődött már többé a halk közlekedéssel, úgy gázolt át a mezőn, mintha nem is ért volna térdig a fű.

Levegő után kapkodva állt meg végül a szülei előtt. Elmondta nekik, amit hallott attól a félelmetes alaktól, bár azt azért nem közölte velük, hogy mennyire ijesztő volt a találkozásuk.

Most, hogy a család már tudta az útirányt, hamarjában összetoborozták a szétszéledt gyerekeket, majd folytatni készültek útjukat.

A kocsi elindult, és mikor feltért a földútra, egyszercsak előtünt az a fekete ruhás alak a lova hátán. Szembejött velük, de még mielőtt látótávolságba került volna, egyszerűen letért az útról, és a magas füvön átgázolva kikerülte őket.

A legkisebb testvér közelebb húzódott az apjához, és halkan odasúgta neki.

 

\- Egy amolyan fejcsont volt a ló homlokán – mondta, az apjához bújva.

\- Egy koponya? – helyesbített az apja. – Én nem láttam semmit rajta, de az az igazság, hogy túl távol volt.

\- Biztos rosszul láttad, kicsim – símogatta meg a gyerek fejét az anyja. – Te meg ne add alá a lovat... – korholta le a férjét.

 

Egyetlen lányuk nem szólt hozzá a beszélgetéshez. Csak ült, és hallgatagon figyelte a környéket. El tudta hinni, hogy a gyerek jól látta, amit látott, elvégre az ő hátán is végigszaladt a hideg, amikor szemtől szembe került az idegennel, no meg az is tény volt, hogy legkisebb öccsének sasszeme volt.

Végülis később már nem is törődtek azzal az idegennel, de mint kiderült, az útbaigazításban az igazat mondta, és még naplemente előtt elérték Cheydinhal városát.

A város egyik őre, miután közölték vele érkezésük okát, elvezette őket újdonsült otthonukhoz.

Fáradtan, élményekkel tele kezdtek a beköltözéshez. A két kisfiút csak nehezen lehetett bent tartani. Ugyanis az volt a helyzet, hogy miután megláttak egy argoniait elsétálni az ablak előtt, mire ők egyből utána akartak szaladni, mivel hát annak előtte még sosem láttak olyan teremtményt.

Nehéz volt a két kis ördögfiókát egy helyben tartani, de azért estére annyira kifárasztották magukat, hogy még azt sem várták meg, hogy megvessék nekik az ágyat, ültő helyükben elaludtak.

A család minden tagja elfáradt a nagy utazásban, ennek köszönhetően, alighogy leszállt az éj, az ablakuk elsötétedett.


	2. A hajsza

Skyrim zord időjárásához viszonyítva Cyrodiil jóval kellemes klímájú területen terült el. Ennek is köszönhetőleg az éjszakák is rövidebbek voltak. A család egyedüli leánygyermekének ki is pattant egyből a szeme, amikor ébredéskor azt tapasztalta, hogy már a nap süt rá az ágyára.   
Az ágya melletti kis homokórára pillantva aztán rájött, hogy éppenséggel nincs egyáltalán annyira késő. Felkelt hát, összevetette fekhelyét, megigazgatta magán a ruháit meg a frizuráját, majd kiment a konyhába.   
Az anyja már odakint volt. A reggeli teához melegítette a vizet. Dúdolászva pakolászott, mígnem meglátta a lányát belépni az ajtón. 

\- Lucia, édesem – fordult a lány felé. – Felébresztettünk apáddal? Mondtam neki, hogy majd később húzzuk arrébb a szekrényt, dehát ismered...  
\- Nem, nem ti ébresztettetek föl.   
\- Van valami baj? Olyan sápadt vagy.  
\- Nincs... Már miért is lenne? Cheydinhal sokkal szebb, mint Helgen.  
\- Örülök, hogy így látod. Hamar be fogsz illeszkedni ide, meglátod. 

A lány bólintott, de azonnal utána más irányba nézett. A lelke mélyén bántotta valami, amiről nem akart beszélni az anyja előtt. Tudta, hogy mennyi mindent tettek érte, csak is őérte, ha most arról kezdene panaszkodni, hogy mennyire idegennek érzi azt a házat, biztosan megbántaná őket.   
Közben azért megmagyarázta magának, hogy ez az érzés biztos csak időszakos, hisz még egy napja sincsenek ott. Meg kell szokja az új környezetet. Valami mégis olyan idegennek hatott számára abban a városban. Úgy érezte, hogy ő soha sem lesz otthon abban a környezetben.   
Amint ő ott búslakodott, látta, hogy az anyja közben már szinte mindent kipakolt, de attól még mintha keresett volna valamit. Amikor már harmadszorra ment ki, majd jött vissza üres kézzel, megkérdezte tőle, hogy mit keres. Az felé nézett, majd mély levegőt vett, és egy mély sóhajtást követően így szólt:

\- Emlékszem, hogy betettem a szárított fűszereket egy dobozba, de sehol sem találom.   
\- Öhm... Anya, azok mind Helgenben maradtak...  
\- Hogy érted? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy odaadtam apádnak, hogy tegye el, mert szükségem lesz rájuk!  
\- Csak a hordóba fért, az aszalt gyümölcsök tetejére. Mondtam, hogy mi van benne, de azt mondtad, hogy nem lesz rájuk szükség.  
\- A gyümölcsökön volt? Miért nem mondtad, hogy azokon van!?  
\- Hisz mondtam, és te mondtad, hogy már nincs hely. Apa még fel is emelte a hordót, de te erősködtél, hogy nem lesz rá szükség.   
\- Ó, Mara szerelmére... Igazad van... Annyira akartam már indulni, hogy többé már ne kelljen téged remegve lássalak... Ó, drágám, semmi probléma, a Helgenben maradt szomszédok biztos örülni fognak a nagy fogásnak. Mi meg majd szedünk itt friss alapanyagokat. Láttam is a kapun túl néhány tő aloe verát...  
\- Ha gondolod, megyek és máris szedek pár gyógynövényt.   
\- Kedves tőled, de ráér majd reggeli után. Egy igazi Északi tiszteli a gyomrát. Ébreszd fel az öcséidet, én addig elkészítem a reggelit.   
\- Szóljak majd apának is?  
\- Nem kell neki. Kiment fát hasogatni, ha végez, majd bejön. Hidd el, hamarabb vágná ki a környező erdők fáit, minthogy az a két lustaság magától felkelne. 

Nem is tévedett a kerek arcú asszonyság, mire a két álmos szemű lurkót kiterelte a nővérük az étkezőbe, addigra a család két felnőtt tagja már a konyhaasztalnál ülve várta három csemetéjét.   
Elköltötték reggelijüket, azt követően pedig mindenki tette a dolgát. Lucia, ahogy ígérte reggel, elindult gyógynövényeket keresni, a városon túlra.   
Az anyja jól emlékezett, valóban volt néhány tő aloe vera a közelben, de Lucia azért még keresni szeretett volna mást is. Hallotta, hogy ginzeng is terem a közelben, és mintha borsmenta illatát is érezte volna az erdő felől. Talált mindkettőből, ráadásképp pedig még egy nagy csokor kakukkfüvet is szedett egy rom közelében.   
A magas épület egykor talán egy őrtorony vagy erőd lehetett, Lucia mindenesetre annak tippelte, de biztosan nem tudhatta. Félelmetes hangokat hallatott a szél, ahogy keresztülfújt a helyenként beomlott falak között.   
Luciának már volt dolga hasonló helyekkel, Helgen környékén is talált hasonló romokat az ember, ott pedig a szél még hangosabban fújta a nótáját.   
Az egyre hangosodó morajlásokat hallva azonban a lány végül mégis a távozás mellett döntött. Az ölére nézve igazán meg lehetett elégedve... Két kézzel is alig tudta már fogni a sok növényt.   
Visszafordult arra, amerről jött, mikor egyszercsak a fák takarásából előugrott három farkas. A vézna trión jól látszott, hogy már napok óta nem foghattak semmit, a fehérlő fogaikból és az ingerült morgásukból pedig arra lehetett tippelni, hogy Luciát nézték ki maguknak ebédre.   
A lány arca elfehéredett a farkasok láttán, kezéből pedig kihullott az összes növény, amit szedett.   
A három fenevad talán a gyógynövények mozgását meglátván, talán csak a lány félelmét megérezvén, de abban a pillanatban nekirugaszkodtak, és a lányra rontottak. Lucia felsikoltott, de egyben a lába is megindult, és még időben sikerült elugornia a rá vadászó ragadozók elől.   
Persze nem maradt ideje a teketóriázásra, nekilódult, egyenest a városka felé véve az irányt. Az egyik farkas hátulról rávetette magát a lányra, de az szerencséjére egy éles szikla mellé esett, a farkas pedig pont a sziklára, amibe beleverve a fejét azon nyomban kilehelte a lelkét.   
A másik két állat közben elzárta előle a menekülési útvonalat, így Lucia arra szaladt, amerre tudott, jelen helyzetben egy vaskos fa felé. Üldözői viszont nem akartak hosszú üldözősdit játszani, ezért az egyik farkas amint a lány lába közelébe ért, belekapott a menekülő bokájába, aki ettől a fának esett, de még volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy a fájdalmával nem törődve a másik lábával lerúgja magáról a nyáladzó ordast.   
A másik farkas közben ingerülten arrébb rángatta pofán rúgott társát, míg a lány a fa oldalához símulva próbált arrébb kúszni. Eleinte a fának háttal, annak kérgét tapogatva lépegetett, de egy pillanat múltán, amikor látta, hogy a két farkas befejezte a civakodást, és újból az ő életére készülnek törni, átlendült, szembekerülve a fával, csakhogy hiába kapott a kéreg után, nem vette észre a kéreg hiányát, és mire már felfogta, hogy előtte odu van, addigra már elvesztette az egyszensúlyát, és beesett a lyukas fa méretes odvába.   
Földet érve már azt hitte, hogy itt a vég, de egyszeriben csak azt érezte, hogy egy csapóajtóra esik, ami viszont megnyílt a súlya alatt, Lucia pedig bezuhant rajta egy sötét verembe.   
Szerencsés szerencsétlenségében megmenekült a farkasok támadásától, de a másik, még használható lábára esett rá. Szörnyű fájdalom hasított mindkét lábába. Egyikből ömlött a vér, míg a másikat nem érezte. Percekig üvöltött, mire képes volt magát túltenni a sokkon.   
Akkor nézett csak fel. A két farkas még mindig odafent kerülgette a nyílást, de egyik sem mert leugrani. A fenevadak később megunták a céltalan várakozást, és elmentek. Addigra már Lucia is valamelyest megnyugodott.  
A nyíláson beszűrődő fényt kihasználva kicsit körbenézett. Egy földalatti teremben volt. Egy ágyat látott, mellette pár hordót, nem messze tőle újabb hordók sorakoztak, közöttük pedig egy embermagasságú gyertyatartó állt. Attól távolabb egy nyitott, tégla alakú láda volt, mellette pedig egy asztal. Azon volt néhány dolog, de túl nagy volt a homály ahhoz, hogy pontosan meg tudja állapítani, hogy mik is lehetnek. A teremben közben orrot facsargató bűz terjengett. Lucia egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy a nyílás alatt volt, onnan pedig mondhatni elég friss levegő áradt le rá.   
A nap egyre jobban kezdett lemenni, Lucián pedig egyre jobban kezdett úrrá lenni a kétségbeesés. Hiába kiáltozott, nem jött segítség, majd kifulladt és teljesen berekedt. A portól pedig, amit belélegzett, hevesen el kezdett köhögni.   
Teljesen besötéteedett, mire minden zaj elült. Ekkorra Lucia már teljesen kifáradt. Saját szívverését hallgatva feküdt a földön. Szoknyájának egy darabjával bekötötte a bokáján a sebet, de a másik lábával nem tudta mihez kezdjen, nem is érezte egyáltalán.   
Könnyek csorogtak le az arcán, de már nem kiáltott. Ilyen állapotban nyomta el a fáradtság. De nem aludt sokáig, a holdat ugyanis még mindig ugyanazon a ponton találta, mint ahol utoljára emlékezett rá. Mint kiderült, nem magától ébredt. Lépések zaját hallotta, és ahogy abba az irányba fordította a fejét, amerről a zajt hallotta, meglátott egy hosszúkás árnyat, amint felé közelít. Az alakkal együtt azonban jött a bizonytalanság is, valamint egy fajta szag. Az a jellegzetes szag, a halál szaga...


	3. Kelepcében

Lucia, a Skyrimből érkezett északi tinédzser első napja tartózkodott Cheydinhalban, de hiába menekült az őt kísértő lidércek elől, Cyrodiilban újabb nehézségek fogadták.   
Mialatt az erdőben tartózkodott, gyógynövényeket gyűjtve, farkasok támadtak rá, és menekülése közepette leesett egy verembe.   
A tágas, hullaszagot árasztó helyen érte utol az éj, valamint ott, a hold fényében kellett rádöbbenjen arra is, hogy az egyik lába eltörött.   
De nem ez volt az egyetlen, ami izgatta abban a pillanatban, amikor felébredt rövidke álmából. Hangokat hallott, felé tartó lépteket, a hangok irányából pedig előtünt egy árnyalak is.  
Ez a sötét, egyenes alak megállt, és alighogy elült a léptek zaja, hörgéshez hasonló hangok kezdtek felhangzani a sötétben.   
Az emberinek egyáltalán nem tünő hangok egyre csak sokasodtak, és ahogy telt az idő, fémes zajok is vegyültek a hangok közé, mintha csak egy rácsot ráztak volna...  
Lucia hátán a szőr felállt, főleg mikor visszanézett, és meglátta, hogy az egy szál, egyenes árny már nem látszik a sötétségben, pedig a Hold még oda világított. A sötét árnyakat látott helyében, amik, akár a fák levelei, úgy mozogtak jobbra-balra.   
A sebesült lánynak bár torkában dobogott a szíve, végül mégis felkelt helyéről, és bal térdén kúszva, mivel a másik lábát maga után húzta, az árnyalakok felé kúszott.   
Ahogy közeledett, a hangok egyre erőszakosabbnak hallatszottak. Mintha vadállatok morogtak és üvöltöttek volna. És amikor a sötétség sem volt képes már többé elfedni előle, meglátta őket... Emberek voltak... Egykor legalábbis biztosan. Most azonban megnyúzott, öntudat nélküli testek, vagy épp csontvázak voltak felfegyverezve, nyakig páncélban.  
Lucia elképedt a látványtól. Mintha a földbe gyökerezett volna, úgy térdelt ott, szemben azokkal a szörnyekkel, amiket csak egy rácsajtó tartott távol tőle.   
Azok a szörnyű lények nem tágítottak, gyilkolási mámorban rázták a rácsot.  
Luciában viszont élt az élni akarás. Tudta, hogy nem fog tudni harcolni azokkal a borzalmas bestiákkal, ha egyszer áttörik a rácsot. Tudta, hogy találnia kell valami megoldást a megnyugtatásukra. Kicsi gondolkodás után arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy az ágy mögé mászik, és ott meghúzza magát, abban a reményben, hogy azok a szörnyű lények idővel, ha már nem látják, felhagynak a rács rázásával, és akár a farkasok, más préda után néznek...  
Hiába bújt el előlük, azok a fenevadak nem tágítottak a rács elől. Folytonos morgásuktól és üvöltésüktől pedig pihenni sem lehetett.   
Az idő egyre telt, a nap is feljött, Luciát pedig már kezdte kínozni az éhség, de főleg a szomjúság. Mivel látta, hogy a zombik nem tudnak áttörni a rácson, de el sem fognak menni, kezdte őket figyelmen kívül hagyni.   
Felült az ágyra, és a napvilágban újra szemügyre vette a termet. Ami eddig elkerülte a figyelmét az az ágy fölött lebegő két falterítő volt. Mindkettőn ugyanaz volt, egy óriási fekete kéz. Hiába nézte meg tüzetesebben, nem ismerte fel, de azért sejtette, hogy valami szervezet emblémája lehet. Egyszerű tenyérlenyomatnak kicsit nagy volt...  
Más, említésre méltó dolgot nem vett észre. A kínzó éhség hatására az ágy melletti hordókat kezdte el maga mellé húzni, hogy kinyissa őket, de akármelyiknek fogta meg a fedelét, nem tudta levenni egyiket sem. Ekkor az asztal felé tekintett. Látta, hogy van rajta valami, de nem látta pontosan, hogy micsoda.   
Más megoldást nem látva, úgy döntött, hogy elkúszik odáig. Közben útba ejtette a gyertyatartót is, remélve, hogy azokat a hordókat ki tudja majd bontani. Az utolsót sikerült is neki, de elképedésére, csak néhány régi pergament, tintát és tollat talált. Sóhajtott egyet, majd kivett mindegyikből egyet, azután pedig tovább kúszott, egyenest az asztalig.   
Nagy nehézségek árán felült egy székre, majd miután kifújta magát, körbenézett az asztalon. Szerencséje volt, hogy nem előbb tette, mivel valószínűleg sikítva dőlt volna el a székkel együtt, így viszont a székben ülve kiordíthatta magát...  
Megvolt a szag forrása... Az asztal lapján egy szív, egy emberi szív hevert, egy jó nagy vértócsában úszva. Nem lehetett friss, mivel a „köret” már odaszáradt. Ahogy látta , már régen. 

\- A Kilenc Égire! – kiáltotta remegve. – Hova kerültem? 

Szegény lány teljesen kikészült, pedig akkor még nem is látta az asztal melletti láda tartalmát. De ami késik, az nem múlik... Amint belenézett, és meglátta az emberi maradványokat, ájultan rogyott le a székről.   
Maga sem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig lehetett eszméletén kívül, csak azt tudta, hogy a nap még besütött a verembe, amikor magához tért. Jó ideig még mozdulatlanul feküdt, de ahogy tisztult az agya, úgy kezdett megérni benne az elhatározás. Egyszer aztán vett egy mély levegőt, és megmozdult. Vissza szenvedte magát a székre, majd elővette a hordóban talált pergament, tollat és az üveg tintát. Remegő kézzel fogta meg a tollat, hogy azután a tintába mártsa, és belekezdjen levelébe. 

„Nem tudom, kinek a kezébe kerülnek soraim, ahogy azt sem, hogy egyáltalán életben leszek-e vagy sem, amikor elolvassa, bár jelen helyzetemben kevés esélyt látok a túlélésre, de akárhogy is lesz, csak annyit kérnék, hogy halálom esetén vigye el a testem Cheydinhal kapujába. A szüleimmel alig pár napja érkeztünk Skyrimből ide, és nem szeretném, ha utánam kutakodva ide keverednének, vagy hogy hamis reményeket tápláljanak magukban. Bár sosem jöttem volna erre, most csak azt kívánom... Bár látnám inkább azokat a szárnyas förtelm...”

A toll kiesett a kezéből, képtelen volt tovább írni. Arccal az asztalnak esett, és nem mozdult többé. A nyíláshoz rögzített kötélhágcsó, amin a lány leesett, közben remegni kezdett, kicsivel később pedig felverődött alatta a por, cipőnyomokat formálva a porszemcsékben.   
A nyomok az asztalhoz vezettek, ott, a lány fölé pedig váratlanul egy fekete árny borult. Egy kéz a feje irányába nyúlt, ami megragadta a hullámos tincseket, hogy utána a hajánál fogva emelje fel az asztalról a leányzó fejét. Egy fehér penge csillant meg a lány torkánál, amit egy határozott kéz emelt oda, határozott szándékkal, a pergamen azonban a hirtelen mozdulatok kavarta légmozgásban lesodródott az asztalról, finoman nekiütődve a fekete ruhadarabnak.   
A penge végül nem színesedett be, hanem elhagyta a lány torkát, de a kéz, ami tartotta, még mindig a lány nyaka körül maradt. Bal oldalról kihúzott egy aprócska nyílhegyet a lány nyakából, ami után oldalra hajította a magatehetetlen testet.   
Ez a rejtélyes alak ezek után felelemelte a földről a levelet, majd miután végigszaladt rajta két barna szeme, az asztalra dobta a pergamen darabot.   
Odalépett a lány mellé, majd lábbal a hátára fordította. Azt követően leguggolt mellé, majd halkan megjegyezte:

\- Sithisre, te erősen kísérted a sorsod...

A férfi ezt követően még guggolt mellette egy darabig. Maga sem értette, miért, de miután elővett egy tőrt a gúnyája alól, nem a lány torkát metszette át vele, hanem a lábán lévő kötést vágta le. A seb csúnyán festett, a szélein elfeketedett, úgy látszott, hogy el is fertőződött.   
A lány állapota percről percre romlott, és a kábító hatású nyílvessző sem használt neki. Bár a méreg rajta nem volt halálos, de Luciának erősen legyengült a szervezete úgy a sebesülések, mint az éhség és szomjúság hatására.   
Szervezete azonban erős volt, egy idő után visszanyerte az eszméletét. De nem volt benne semmi élvezet, a farkasok által megharapott lába csak úgy égett a fájdalomtól. Felszisszent a heves fájdalomtól, de csak ezek után vette észre, hogy két keze az ágyhoz van kötve.   
Amint felfogta, hogy mi történik a közelében, körbenézett. Félhomály honolt a teremben. Körbenézve nem látott semmi idegent, csak arra figyelt fel, hogy az élőhalottak eltüntek a rács mögül. Ez a tény azonban nem adott okot számára a fellélegzésre.   
Ahogy forgatta a fejét, a szeme sarkából mintha egy árnyat látott volna megmozdulni tőle előre, az asztal irányából. Odakapta a fejét, és figyelmesebben körülnézve megpillantotta a széken ülő illetőt.   
Nem is csoda, hogy nem vette észre előbb, a talpától kezdve a feje búbjáig feketében volt, no meg a szobában nem voltak éppen a legjobbak látásviszonyok. 

\- Jól figyelj, rám! – törte meg a halálos csendet egy határozott, mély férfihang. – Csak egyszer mondom el a játékszabályokat! Te nekem felelni fogsz mindenre, és hidd el, biztosítalak afelől, hogy őszintén! Ha egyetlen válaszod is számomra nem kielégítő, hosszú, fájdalmas halálban lesz részed! Megértetted, amit mondtam?  
\- I-igen... – felelte a lány elhaló hangon, mivel érezte, hogy itt már az életéről van szó.  
\- Akkor kezdjük az elején, Cheydinhal grófja küldött ide?   
\- É-én nem ismerem őt. Apám tőle vásárolta a házat, de én egyszer sem találkoztam vele.   
\- Láttad az ágy fölött a két lobogót?  
\- Igen.  
\- Tudod, mit képvisel a rajtuk szereplő ábra?   
\- Most láttam őket először.   
\- Hogy kerültél ide, a rejtekhelyemre?   
\- Farkasok üldöztek és leestem egy csapóajtón.  
\- Mi keresnivalód volt a közelben?  
\- Gyógynövényeket kerestem...  
\- Még el is hinném, ha nem láttam volna kint annak a farkasnak a tetemét. Hogy ölted meg?   
\- Nem... Nem emlékszek rá...  
\- Nem hatsz meg a könnyeiddel. Már volt dolgom egy bőgőmasinával, aki egyből az életemre tört, amint lehetőséget adtam rá. Szedd össze magad, vagy nyafogj tovább, és meghalsz!  
\- De nem hazudok... Annyira gyorsan történt minden. Azt se tudom, hogy hány farkas támadt rám. El akartam futni, de az egyik megharapott... Öhm... Most, hogy belegondolok, eszembe jutott valami. Az egyik rám ugrott, de ráesett egy éles kőre. Abban zúzta be a fejét.   
\- Legyen... – vonta meg a vállát az idegen, majd a lány elé hajított egy darab almát. – Gondolom, éhes vagy. Edd meg, a tiéd!

A lány arca eltorzult, majd lehajtott fejjel megjegyezte, hogy nem szereti az almát. Néhány másodpercnyi hallgatás után, miközben azon töprengett, hogy vajon nem haragította-e magára a férfit ezzel a lépésével, jobbnak látta felemelni a fejét. Enyhe döbbenet ült ki az arcára, amikor meglátta, hogy az a sötét alak többé már nem ül az asztalnál.  
Nem hangzott el újabb kérdés, a beálló csend pedig véletlenül sem ígérkezett megnyugtatónak. Kiváncsian kezdte forgatni a fejét, de alig fordította el egyik irányba, másik irányból megragadták a haját, majd egy rongy került az arca elé. Hiába rúgkapálózott, mindkét keze le volt kötve, esélye sem volt védekezni.   
Végtagjai elernyedtek, szemei lehúnyódtak, ő pedig csak feküdt, semmit sem érzékelve a külvilágból.   
Talán ijedtében még belegondolt, hogy többé már nem látja viszont a napot, talán soha többé nem találkozhat a családjával sem, meglehet, hogy mindennek vége.  
Történetem azonban nem ér itt véget.   
Cheydinhal nyugati bejáratánál az őrök egyike épp egy félig sem rejtett ásításon esett át, amikor a társa egyszercsak elhagyta az őrhelyét. 

\- Hé, hova olyan gyorsan?! – kiáltott utána.  
Amaz nem válaszolt, csak felénézett, majd a földút felé intett. Ott egy ember feküdt. Egy lány, szakadt szoknyával, mindkét lábán kötéssel. Az arca falfehér volt. Első ránézésre azt sem lehetett tudni, hogy egyáltalán életben van-e még, de ami az őröket illette, őket más valami érdekelte... Hogy mégis hogyan került oda, elvégre előtte egy pillanattal még senki sem volt ott.   
Mindkét férfi odament, jobban megnézték a lányt. Rájöttek, hogy még életben van, de alig lehetett érezni a szívveréseit. Egy utazó is épp arrajárt, ő maradt mellette, amíg az őrök egyike elszaladt segítséget kérni.   
Újabb katonák jöttek, akik közül az egyik felismerte. Állította, hogy ő az az északi, aki Skyrimből érkezett, és akinek nyoma veszett. Időközben megérkezett az őrök kapitánya is. Ő amint megtudta a lány személyazonosságát egyből elrendelte, hogy a kastélyba vigyék a rossz bőrben lévő lányt.   
Hosszú órák múltán Lucia visszanyerte az eszméletét. Erősen szédült, de legelső észrevétele az volt, hogy többé már nem abban a hullaszagot árasztó teremben van, hanem egy tiszta, tágas és meglehetősen világos helyen.   
Hiába ült fel és nézett körbe, nem tudta megállapítani, hogy hol van. Egy szélesebb padon feküdt, egy vastagabb pléddel betakarva, a teremben pedig erős almaillat terjengett.   
A fent említett gyümölcs több magával egy tálban, tőle jobbra, egy kisasztalon volt elhelyezve.  
Luciának eszébe jutottak a nem is olyan rég átélt emlékek, és talán ezért, vagy talán csak azért, mert kicsi korától kezdve felfordult a gyomra az almák illatától, mindenesetre a tál felé nyúlt.   
Mivel a lábai nem engedelmeskedtek neki, megpróbálta eltolni a közeléből az erősen illatozó gyümölcsös tálat, de pechjére felborította a kisasztalt, a fémtál pedig csörömpölve esett le a földre, a féltucatnyi alma pedig szétgurult a teremben.   
A zajra belépett egy őr. 

\- Ó, kisasszony, látom, felébredtél – mondta, közelebb menve. Felvett egyet a szétgurult almák közül, majd odanyújtotta a még mindig falfehér lánynak. Az válaszra nyitotta a száját, de még mielőtt egy hang is elhagyta volna a torkát, átgondolta, hogy talán mégsem lenne túl jó ötlet máris elutasítónak mutatkozni, ezért inkább elvette a számára oly zavaró illatú gyümölcsöt.  
\- Köszönöm... – mondta halkan. – És elnézést a felfordulásért, amit okoztam...   
\- Biztos éhes vagy. Maga a grófnő próbált személyesen megitatni, de semmi sem ment le a torkodon.   
\- Megtudhatom, hogy hol vagyok?  
\- Cheydinhalban, a kastélyban. Megyek, értesítem a grófot vagy a grófnőt arról, hogy felébredtél.   
\- Öhm... – nyújtotta kezét a távozófélben lévő őr felé. – Ha nem nagy probléma, majd kaphatnék egy kis vizet...

A könnyűpáncélban lévő férfi visszanézett, majd bólintott egyet. Azt követően azonban távozott a teremből. Lucia kihasználva a kínálkozó alkalmat, a terem másik végébe hajította a kezében tartott gyümölcsöt. Az egészen az ablak alá gurult.   
Kevés idő múltán léptek zajára lett figyelmes. A finom kopogást hallva sejtette, hogy egy nő közeledik, mivel az anyja is mindig ilyen módon közlekedett. Ezek a léptek azonban mégis másképp hangzottak, tudta, hogy nem az anyja az, aki jön.   
Abban azonban egyáltalán nem tévedett, hogy egy nő az az illető. Pontosabban egy Dunmer volt az. A csinos sötételf asszony egész ruházatából és megjelenéséből sugárzott a nemesi pompa. Mélyvörös, bársony ruha volt rajta, amit középül egy világoskék pánt szelt ketté. A hosszú szoknya alól a lépéseikor előbukkant ugyancsak piros bársonycipője.  
Hosszú haja franciakontyba volt fonva. Ez a hajviselet jócskán engedte dominálni két hosszú fülét. Mint fajtája többi tagjának, az ő bőrszíne is kékes árnyalatú volt.  
Mivel Lucia még életében nem látott Dunmert, még átutazóban sem, igencsak megnézte a közeledő nőt. Az figyelmen kívül hagyta a külsejét oly nagyon vizsgáló tekintetet. A lány mellé érve lehajolt hozzá, majd a kezébe nyomott egy bögre vizet.   
Lucia közben észbekapott, és a nő vizsgálgatása helyett figyelmét a víznek szentelte. Hamarjában felhajtotta az egészet.

\- Köszönöm... – nyújtotta vissza az üres bögrét a nőnek.   
\- Ó, igazán semmiség. Megtudhatom, hogy miként érzed magad?   
\- Fáj a lábam... De ha nem tévedek, magához a grófnőhöz van szerencsém?  
\- Llathasa Indarys vagyok, Cheydinhal grófjának felesége. Te pedig Lucia vagy, igazam van?   
\- Igen, de honnan...  
\- Lucia, hagyjuk ezt most! Neked pihenésre van legfőképpen szükséged! Ne törődj semmi mással... Később majd visszajövök, és akkor majd beszélünk. Most épp várok valakire, aki minden percben itt lehet, és akit nem várathatok meg. Próbálj meg aludni. Kint lesz az ajtó előtt egy őr. Ha valamire szükséged van, szólj neki bátran.   
\- Kérlek, szólj a szüleimnek.  
\- Minden rendben lesz, Lucia. Ne törődj most mással, csak a gyógyulással. 

A grófnő finoman visszafektette Luciát a padra, betakargatta, majd végül kiment a szobából. A lány még hallotta, amint a grófnő odaszól az őrnek, hogy senkit sem engedhet be a lányhoz, még a grófot sem. Az „Igenis, úrnőmet” követően bezárult az ajtó, majd léptek távolodó zaja hallatszott, azután pedig csend... Mintha megállt volna az idő... Luciát pedig elnyomta a fáradtság.


	4. Valóságra ébredés

****Madárcsicsergésre ébredt, majd meghallotta ahogy halkan becsukódik az ajtó. Teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét. Odakint narancssárga köntösbe bújt a világ, de neki fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a nap vajon most kel, vagy épp most nyugszik-e le a horizonton.

Ennek megállapítására nem is maradt ideje, a füle ugyanis más, fontosabb dologra kezdett hegyesedni. Luciának mindig is tökéletes volt a hallása, és ez jelen helyzetben sem volt másképp. Tisztán hallotta a madarak énekén túl a két férfi hangját, akik egy szobával odébb, csukott ajtón keresztül beszélgettek.

Egyikük idegen akcentussal, másikuk hűvös, kimért hangon. Túl fáradt volt még ahhoz, hogy megállapítsa, hogy vajon ismeri-e őket vagy sem, mindenesetre a beszélgetésüket, azt tisztán hallotta.

 

\- Nem érdekel, mit mondott a feleségem, távozz! – hallotta az akcentussal beszélő férfi hangját, amit valóban távozó léptek követtek.

 

Súlyos koppanások voltak ezek, és bár Lucia nem sokkal korábban ébredt, azt azért máris meg tudta állapítani, hogy az ajtaja előtt strázsáló őrt zavarták el az imént. Alighogy a léptek elhalkultak, az imént parancsot adó férfi ismét hallatta a hangját.

 

\- Mégis mire véljem a lánynál tett látogatásod? – kérdezte.

\- Tartsd rajta a szemed, barátom! – hallatszott a sejtelmes hang.

\- Úgy tudtam, hogy a társaságod nem végez félmunkát, erre itt van ez az Északi...

\- Ha az Éjanya parancsa lett volna, Sithisre mondom, a lánnyal nem lenne többé dolgotok.

\- De akkoris! Miért követed nyomon a sorsát, ha nincs közöd hozzá?

\- Barátom, a fiad kinek is köszönhetően kapta meg még idejében az ellenszert?

-...

\- Helyes. Nincs is szebb a csendnél. Ó, még egy apróság. Holnap késleltesd a börtön környékén az őrségváltást, és... Olyat osszanak be, akiért, ha a szükség hozza, nem kár...

\- Tehát ezért voltál bent az imént...

\- Még aludt, amikor bent voltam. De azt láttam, hogy még nem látta egy alkimista sem a törött lábát. Nesze! – érces csörgés hallatszott, amit az imént beszélő férfi hangja követetett. – Ez fedez minden kiadást! És csak finoman közöljétek vele! Talán jobb is, ha a feleségedre bízod.

\- De akkor mégis ki rendelte meg a munkát?

\- Andel!

 

A beszélgetést egyszercsak egy ismerős nő hangja szakította félbe, akinek szavába egyúttal ajtónyílás is vegyült.

 

\- Andel – ismételte meg a nevet az akcentussal beszélő asszony. – Mégis miért küldted el az őrt? Hisz parancsba adtam neki, hogy maradjon! Miért hozol folyton kellemetlen helyzetbe?

\- Llathasa... Kedves feleségem... – hebegett a vékonyabb hangú illető, míg közben lassan, enyhén nyikorogva kinyílt az ajtó, Lucia pedig végre meglátta a két beszélgető fél egyik tagját.

A sötét elf kék színű nemesi ruhát viselt, míg szintúgy kék arca fokozatosan kezdett fehéredni, ahogy az ajtó csikorogva kinyílt, és meglátta mögötte a padon ülő, még mindig félálmában ásítozó kisasszonyt.

 

\- Miért ébresztetted fel? – tette fel férjének az eszébe jutó legelső kérdést a meglepett grófnő.

\- Félreérted a helyzetet! Én bent sem jártam nála! Egy iratra volt szükségem, az őrben pedig nem bíztam meg annyira, hogy a színe előtt ki merjem nyitni a széfet!

 

A Dunmer asszony toppantott egyet dühében, majd melle fölött összekulcsolta két karját, azután pedig rászólt a férjére, hogy akkor most már kinyithatja nyugodtan a széfet, nem lesz senki sem a szemtanúja.

A férfi erre rákvörösre pirult. Nem viselte jól, ha a felesége más előtt irányítani próbálta. Llathasa erre sóhajtott egyet, majd elindult a nyitott ajtó felé. Odaérvén megragadta a kilincset, de még mielőtt behúzta volna az ajtót, beszólt a még mindig álmosan csücsülő lánynak, hogy mindjárt bemegy hozzá, addig viszont legyen türelemmel, és ne mozduljon a helyéről.

Az ajtó ezután becsukódott, Lucia pedig akár még tovább is hallgathatta volna a házaspár vitáját, ha nem tűnik fel neki az ablak irányából a magától emelkedő alma.

A látványra teljesen odafordította a fejét, mire meglátta a nyitott ablak előtt az áttetsző, emberi alakot.

Lucia szeme előtt történt, hogy a lebegő almából egyszercsak eltünt egy harapásnyi darab, majd a fent említett gyümölcs megindult a kikerekedett szemű leányzó felé.

Szegény lánynak a hangja is elakadt, elnézve a nem mindennapi látványt. A kaméleon effektus varázsa alatt megbúvó illető a lány fekhelye mellett lévő asztalkára helyezte a megkóstolt gyümölcsöt, majd sarkon fordult, és lassan visszasétált az ablakhoz. Kezével arrébb lökte a függönyt, s mire az visszahullott a helyére, a rejtélyes alak már távozott is a szobából.

Az incidenst követően nem sokkal kinyílt az imént becsukott ajtó, és belépett rajta a  város grófnője. Búskomor arccal ült le az őt figyelő lány mellé.

Kis ideig egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, csak nézték egymást. A csendet végül a grófnő törte meg.

 

\- Ha a gróf végzett a széfnél, be fog jönni egy kedves barátom. Vigge egy hozzád hasonló Északi. Skingradból érkezett. Nem tudom, hallottál-e róla, úgy is nevezik, hogy Vigge, az óvatos. A legkiválóbb mágusok közé tartozik. Meg fogja nézni a lábad.

\- Mikor jönnek értem a szüleim?

\- Hamarosan... Vigge hamarosan bejön. Addig is ne idegesítsd magad, jó helyen, biztonságban vagy.

\- De...

 

A lány hangját az ajtó csikorgó nyílása nyomta el. A gróf nyitott be, hogy beszóljon, hogy végzett. Llathasa grófnő arca kissé felvidult. Felállt helyéről, és gyorsan a férjéhez sietett.

Lucia még hallotta a gróf hangját: „Ha végzett a barátod, jó lenne, ha elmondanád neki!”.

Az Északi lány érezte, hogy valamit eltitkolnak előle, tudta, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel, azonban semmit sem tehetett, rá kellett magát bíznia az események forgatagára. Főleg, hogy valóban, amint a gróf távozott, még ugyanazzal az ajtónyitással belépett a sokat emlegetett skingrádi mágus.

Vigge, az óvatos jól láthatóan egy Északi ősöktől származó férfi volt. A negyvenes, ötvenes évei között járhatott, barna hajú, kopasz halántékú ember volt, és bár sokan barbár nemzetségnek tartották az Északiakat, erről a férfiról sütött, hogy a nemesség része, úri megjelenése, finom mozgása, válogatott beszéde alapján.

 

\- Üdvözöllek, kisasszony – köszönt a férfi, a lány „betegágyához” érvén –, a nevem Vigge.

\- Lucia...

\- Azért jöttem, hogy megvizsgáljalak. Úgy tudom, hogy az egyik lábad eltört, míg a másikon csúnya sérülés van.

\- Igen, farkasok támadtak rám, miközben gyógynövényeket kerestem az erdőben.

 

Miközben a lány a vele történteket magyarázta, a mágus neki állt lefejteni a kötést a lány farkasharapást szenvedett lábáról. A kötés felseje nem volt átázva, de ahogy közeledett a bőr felé, a gyolcs is úgy kezdett egyre pirosabb és pirosabb lenni.

A seben látszott, hogy már előtte gondos kezek kitisztították, méghozzá megfelelően.

 

\- Nincs fertőzésveszély... – állapította meg a mágus. – Egy közepes erejű gyógyító varázsige pontosan elegendő lesz.

 

Ahogy mondta, elegendő is lett... A sebnek nyoma sem maradt, miután a mágus elvette a lány lába elől a kezét, ami még akkor is sárgás fénnyel csillogott.

Luciának ekkor megszűnt a fájdalma, de még akkor is ott volt a másik lába, a törött. Vigge azt is szemügyre vette.

Ahányszor megkérdezte a lányt, hogy érzi-e amikor hozzáér, Lucia nemlegesen rázta a fejét. A mágusnak ez nem volt ínyére, de nem tette szóvá gondolatát, csak a fejét csóválta.

A láttamozás végeztével a grófnő felé fordult.

 

\- A lábat sínbe tették, ez jó ötlet is volt, csakhogy az a baj, hogy az idegek már el kezdtek elhalni. A térdénél a legnagyobb a baj, de mint látod, nem érzi a lábfejétől kezdve a combjáig egyáltalán, ha hozzáérek. Létezik megoldás, de azt egy köszönöm szépen nem fedezi...

\- Ne törődj a költségekkel! Az arckifejezésedből ítélve nincs más lehetőség.

\- Az időből futott ki szegény pára. Teljes felgyógyulást ez a módszer sem biztosít. Kedves Lucia – fordult a mágus a lány felé. – Rendbe hozunk, ne aggódj, azt viszont tudnod kell, hogy már soha többé nem lesz olyan a lábad, mint előtte! Ráálláskor mindig érezni fogod a térded, és életed végéig sántítani fogsz. De ennél többet nem tehetek érted.

\- Ettől függetlenül teljes életet élhet? – érdeklődött Llathasa.

\- Igen, grófnő – bólintott az őszülő hajtincsekben gazdag északi.

\- Akkor tedd, amit tenned kell!

 

A mágus egyetértően bólintott, majd közelebb lépett a törött lábhoz. Újabb és újabb varázsigéket mormolt a bajsza alatt, amiknek hatására a láb szürke ködfelhőbe borult. Lucia mozdulatlanul figyelte a mágus minden cselekedetét. A mágikus köd, ami ellepte a lány lábát egyre csak vastagodott, mígnem Lucia felszisszent, mondván, hogy a köd nyomja a lábát. A mágus viszont csak továbbra is mormolta a varázsigéket, míg nem Lucia feljajdult, és hirtelen kirántotta a lábát a ködből.

A lány felugrott helyéről, ámbár alig bírta megtartani az egyensúlyát. A grófnő és a mágus egyszerre szaladtak oda hozzá, hogy két oldalt megtartsák.

Vigge, az óvatos, nevéhez méltóan viselkedett: kiokosította a lányt, mielőtt elengedte volna. Elmondta neki, hogy léphet néhány lépést a szobában, de a bűvigéknek még kell idő ahhoz, hogy eléggé megszilárdítsák a széttört, most frissen összerakott csontokat.

Lucia az intelmeknek megfelelően járt el. Tett néhány lépést a szobában, majd visszaült korábbi helyére.  A két felnőtt még faggatta ezután egy darabig. Megtudták, hogy sajgó érzés kínozza a térdénél, ami, ahogy Vigge fogalmazott, teljesen természetes érzés volt, és bizony ehhez az érzéshez hozzá kell szoknia, mert bár idővel csillapodni fog, sosem fog végképp elmúlni.

Ezzel, és még néhány gyógyulási tanáccsal gazdagabban köszönt el Lucia a skingrádi mágustól, aki nem is maradt tovább a szükségesnél.

A gyors búcsú után az Északi mágus és a Dunmer grófnő kimentek a lány szobájából. Lucia még hallotta, amint a fizettségről beszélgetnek, de gyorsan haladtak, és több falon át azért még a Skyrimből érkezett csodabogár sem hallott át.

Olyan félóra múlva tért vissza a grófnő, egymagában. A szája mosolygott, de az arcán valahogy mégis inkább szomorúság látszott.

 

\- Hogy vagy, Lucia?

\- Köszönöm, jobban... És valóban köszönök mindent, amit értem tettek... Bár én is többet tehetnék ennél, de a szüleim biztos mindent megtérítenek. De valóban... Mikor jönnek a szüleim? Szóltak nekik?

\- Lucia, most inkább pihenj. Majd holnap beszélünk.

\- De, grófnő! Én nem szeretnék továbbra is a terhükre lenni. Anya is ugyanúgy gondomat tudná viselni abban a há... Otthon...

\- Pihenésre van szükséged. És valamit tudnod kell. Három nappal ezelőtt itt járt az anyukád. Az ölében tartotta a kistestvéred, és szinte könyörgött a férjemnek, hogy keressen meg téged. Andel bár ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy várjunk egy kicsit, hátha előkerülsz, engem nagyon felizgatott az eltünésed. Az audiencia végén odamentem anyukádhoz, a fiam, Farwil kíséretében. Akkor tudtam meg, hogy a fiaink egykorúak, és én akkor ígértem meg anyukádnak, hogy abban az esetben, ha rád találunk, mindent megteszek érted. Próbálom tartani a szavam, de most ehhez neked is segítened kell. Feküdj vissza, és pihenj. Minden más... várhat.

 

Lucia hátán futkosott a hideg a nő szavait hallva. Nem kért ő sokat, csak annyit szeretett volna, hogy a szüleivel lehessen, de valamiért a grófnő nagyban kerülte a témát. Most pedig szinte fájt a lánynak, ahol a Dunmer asszony szorította a kezét.

Llathasa azonban végül elérte amit akart. Lucia nem kérdezett többet, helyette a szemeiben látszott a fel nem tett kérdés, és mellette a félelem, ami végül csukva tartotta a lány száját.

Másnap reggelig nem is látta a grófnőt, csak az egyik őr vitt be neki ételt. Nem tudta, de belekevertek a narancslevébe egy kis nyugtatót, amitől másnap reggelig aludt.

Reggel már a folyosón sétálva találkozott össze a szobája felé tartó grófnővel. Együtt visszamentek a lány szobájába, de mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót, Llathasa meghagyta a kint álló őrnek, hogy senkit sem engedhet be, amíg ő bent tartózkodik.

Ezt követően leült az asztalhoz, Luciának is jelezve, hogy tegyen ugyanúgy. Egy mély sóhajt követően, a grófnő így szólt:

 

\- Most, hogy négyszem közt vagyunk, és tudva, hogy az állapotod is kielégítő, elmondom azt, amiről eddig hallgattam.

\- Ugye a szüleimről van szó...

\- Tegnap nem akartam szólni, mert féltem, hogy a hír kihatna a gyógyulásodra, és Vigge is ugyanezt javasolta. De ez most már nem várhat tovább. Szükség van az azonosításra...

 

A grófnő addig végig a lány szemébe nézett, utolsó szavainál azonban félrenézett.

 

\- Mi-milyen azonosításra?

Lucia bár feltette a kérdést, arcáról azonban akkor már könnypatak csordogált.

\- Sajnálom, Lucia... Egyedül maradtál ezen a világon...

A lányból ekkor tört ki a sírás. Habár érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel, a lelke mélyén mégis remélte, hogy rosszul látja az előjeleket.

A grófnő odament a lányhoz, majd mellétérdelvén keblére ölelte a zokogó lányt. Az átázott blúzt és a kisírt szemeket követően, mikor Lucia már valamelyest beszélni is tudott, akadozva, alig hallhatóan megkérdezte a grófnőtől, hogy mi történt.

 

\- Az eltünésed bejelentését követő napon találtunk rá a családodra. Senkit sem kíméltek, és vittek mindent, ami egy kicsit is értékes volt. Azt hittük, hogy a Sötét Testvériség tette, de meglepetés ért bennünket. Egy tolvaj egyszerűen beállított a barakkba és kijelentette, hogy ő tette, ő végzett a családod minden tagjával. Azt mondta, hogy a lelkiismerete nem hagyta nyugodni...

\- Lelkiismeret? Egy ilyennek van lelkiismerete? És most hol van? Látni akarom! Ugyanazt akarom vele tenni, amit ő tett a családommal!

\- Nyugodj meg, gyermekem. Szörnyű lehet az érzés, de értsd meg, ígéretet tettem az anyádnak, hogy bármi történjék, én megvédelek. A gyűlölet és a kétségbeesés nem használ

\- De látni akarom!

\- Lucia... Most legelőször a házatokhoz kell, elmenjünk. Azonosítanod kell, legalább egyiküket a négyük közül... Rettenetesen sajnálom, de ez most a legfontosabb!

 

A lány reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél, de engedelmeskedett az elf asszony kívánságának.

Elmentek a házhoz, melyet Lucia oly idegennek érzett már az első perctől kezdődően.

Két katona tartotta két oldalt, mert bár a lába meggyógyult, a megtudtak után már nem bírt hosszabb ideig talpon maradni.

Megtörtént az azonosítás is. A vörös foltoktól hemzsegő takarók alatt valóban a családja hevert. Mind a négyen, egymás mellé húzva, a földön. Ahogy azt a grófnő megmondta: egyedül maradt.... teljesen egyedül...


	5. A tettes

Emberek jöttek, mentek a magas, farácsos díszítésű épületek között. Mindenki tette a dolgát, valahova igyekezett. Sokaknak fel sem tünt a füstölgő kémény, ami az eseményekhez méltóan szokatlan látványnak minősült, mivel elméletileg a ház lakóit mind egy szálig kiírtották. És mégis, a ház melletti kis épületben valaki tüzet gyújtott...

Az arra járóknak inkább csak az szúrt szemet, hogy katonák állnak a ház körül. Nem is csoda, hisz gyilkosság történt benne. Négy védtelen ember nyerte ott halálát, az elkövetőről vagy elkövetőkről pedig nem tudni semmit. Csak a bűncselekményről lehet tudni, hogy rablótámadásnak néz ki a dolog, mivel a pletykák szerint a házból minden értékes apróságot elvittek, köztük még a testekről is lelopták az ékszereket.

Felröppentek a pletykák arról is, hogy talán a család háttere nem volt teljesen tiszta. Cyrodiil területén ugyanis a vérontást nem keverték a tolvajlással. Ilyen fokú barbárság inkább Skyrimre volt jellemző.

Ezekből a pletykákból az egyedüli túlélő mit sem hallott. A grófnő gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy mit tudhat meg az árván maradt tinédzser.

Igaz, nem lehetett mindig mellette, de a saját testőrét kérte meg arra, hogy felügyelje a lányt. Így hát nem is csoda, hogy sokak feje a lezárt ház felé fordult, aminek bár többé nem volt tulajdonosa, most mégis ott állt előtte két katona, egyikük nem más, mint Llathasa Indarys testőre.

A ház mögötti kis műhely kéményén vastagon gomolygott a füst. Bent, az üllő előtt az árván maradt északi lány dolgozott. Egyik kezében fogóval, másikban kalapáccsal egy felhevített vasdarabot formált. Még az apjától leste el a mozdulatokat, bár a kovács szakma sosem vonzotta igazán. Most mégis ott kopácsolt a füstszagú műhelyben.

Munkája közepette egy árnyék vetült rá. Felnézve a grófnő testőrét pillantotta meg.

 

\- Mindjárt készen vagyok... – szólt a lány keserű hangon.

\- Ezt most csináltad? – nézte az apró, vékony,  hóvirág formájú fémdarabot a férfi.

\- Még az alját kell, levékonyítsam, és kész.

\- De hisz én is ismerem a kovácsszakmát. Egy fülbevalót nem lehet ennyi idő alatt ilyenre formálni.

\- Ó, ezt nem most kezdtem el. Anyának szántam a születésnapjára. De már sosem adhatom át neki. Az ajándékból így hát legyen egy mementó.

\- Tehetséges vagy. Mégis, talán jobb lenne, ha pihennél egy kicsit. Tudom, hogy gyógyulóban van a lábad. Ne terheld túl.

 

De a testőr hiába győzködte, Lucia addig le nem tette kezéből a szerszámokat, amíg be nem fejezte, amit elkezdett, jelen esetben a pár fülbevalót.

Munkája végeztével visszament a szobába, ahol a testek voltak. Sorban odament az összes lepellel letakart test mellé, egyenként felemelte a fehér takarót, amit követően egy tőrrel lenyisszantott mindegyik hajából egy tincset. Helyükbe könnyeket csempészett. Félelem, kétségbeesés könnyei voltak ezek, melyek bár felszáradtak, nyomuk örökre megmaradt...

Lucia érezte, hogy elvesztett mindent. De nem akarta ilyen könnyen elengedni, az emlékek túl mélyen éltek benne ahhoz.

Négy hajtinccsel az kezei között nézte végig, ahogy a szeretteit koporsókba helyezik, majd kiviszik őket. A tágas nappali egyik székén ült, és nézett maga elé. A könnyeit már mind elsírta, a tincsek is mind átáztak.

A kezére nézett, és meglátta az ujjaira tapadt hajszálakat. A nedves szálak bár színre nem voltak egyformák, teljesen összekeveredtek. Lucia végül kivette erszényéből a délelőtt készített fülbevalót és feltűzte rá a nedves hajszálakat. Miután ezzel megvolt, a fülébe tette a fülbevalókat. Így újra közelebb érezte magához a szeretteit.

Ezt követően azonban már nem maradhatott sokáig, ugyanis lassan kezdetét vette a temetés. A szertartás nem tartott sokáig, és bár alig vettek rajta néhányan részt, a temetést végző, Arkay szolgálatában álló pap, igazi, Északiakhoz méltó búcsúztatást rendezett, bár mondhatni a halottak többen voltak jelen, mint az élők... Ugyanis Lucián és a papon kívül csak Llathasa Indarys testőre volt jelen.

A katona bár nem mondta, de féltette a megviselt arcú lányt. Alig pihent valamit, és tudta róla, hogy mágikus gyógyitáson esett keresztül nemrég. De megértette a makacsságát, azonban a szertartás végén ellentmondást nem tűrve, karon fogta a könnyes szemű leányzót, és visszavitte a kastélyba.

A kastély falai között összefutottak a gróffal, mire Lucia egyszercsak fogta magát, és ellépett a testőr mögül, elállva a gróf útját.

 

\- Gróf Indarys – szólalt meg a lány.

\- Szeretnél valamit kérdezni? – nézett rá vörös szemeivvel a férfi.

\- Csak szeretném megköszönni azt, amit értem, és a családomért tettek.

\- Ha érdekel... a feleségem érdeme az egész.

\- Igazán kínos ez, de szeretnék még kérni valamit...

\- A kínosabb az, hogy hamarosan le kell üljünk, megvitatni a jövődet...

\- Andel, már mindenütt kerestelek! – Llathasa hangja zavarta meg kettejük beszélgetését. A nő a folyosó végéből szaladt feléjük. Lovaglóruha volt rajta, melynek egyenesszárú szoknyáját enyhény megemelte, hogy szaladni tudjon benne.

\- Ne is mondd... – csóválta meg a fejét a gróf. – Farwil leesett a lóról. Mondtam, hogy hagyjuk ezt az őrültséget. Ha mindenáron lovaglni akar, hozathattunk volna Morrowindből egy Iszap Vándort (Silt Strider). Abba legalább beleszíjaztuk volna, és nem lett volna semmi baja...

 

Lucia csak nézett a grófra, mint aki egy szavát sem érti. De nem is csoda, elvégre a lány annak előtte, hogy Cheydinhalba jött a családjával, Hellgenen kívül nem igazán látott más települést. Még Whiterunban is csak egyszer járt, amikor az apjával felutaztak egy kovácstalálkozóra, ami Jorrvaskr híres neves kovácsműhelyében, a Skyforge óriási kemencéje mellett került megrendezésre.  Így hát elképzelése sem lehetett arról, hogy miről beszél a Sötét Elf, de biztos tátva maradt volna a szája, ha meglát a város határában egy óriási bolhát...

A grófnő testőre, látván a nagy felkavarodást, megfogta a lány jobb kezét, és megpróbálta elhúzni a két elf közeléből, a lány azonban makacsul ellenállt. Mire aztán a gróf szakította félbe a nézeteltérést, azzal, hogy lefeszítette a katona kezét a lányéról.

 

\- Mondd gyorsan – nézett a gróf a lány szemébe. – Mit akarsz mondani? Mert látod, hogy mennyi gond van a fejemen.

\- Szeretném látni a családom gyilkosát. Tudom, hogy tömlöcben van!

\- Ian – hallatszott a grófnő hangja, amivel a testőrét szólította a nevén. – Vidd el Luciát oda, ahova kéri, de ügyelj rá! Nem szeretném, hogy romoljon az állapota. Andaril, te pedig légy szíves, gyere velem. Nem az a baj, amire te gondolsz – vörösödött el a nő kék arca. – Farwil nem leesett arról a lóról, hanem a hátára vette...

 

Lucia nagyot nézett a hallottakon, és már azon sem lepődött meg, hogy a testőr csak továbbra is kézenfogvást vezette tovább. De legalább nem maradt a fantáziájára a meglehetősen bizarr eset, amit az imént hallott, a börtöncellához vezető utat ugyanis a testőrrel az udvaron keresztül tették meg. Minden bizonnyal a testőrt is érdekelte a paciemelgetés, amit élőben meg is nézhettek. Alighogy kiléptek a szabadba, meglátták kint az udvaron az Indarys házaspár fiúgyermekét, amint egy vézna kis pónit hurcol körbe-körbe az udvaron.

Igen szép számmal gyűltek össze érdeklődők a nem mindennapi látványra, és bár volt, akinek már a könnye is csorgott, de nyíltan senki sem merte elnevetni magát...

De legalább Lucia szája mosolyra szaladt, amikor beléptek a rácsos ajtón. A testőr nem mert felé fordulni, de azért valószínű, hogy ő is jót vigyorgott az eseten.

Egy hosszú lépcsősoron mentek le, mire élertek a cellákig. Azt azonban még egy vaskapu zárta el, ami előtt egy börtönőr ült, egy asztalnál. Épp egy üveg sört szürcsölgetett, amikor meglátta a két látogatót.

A testőr szólt hozzá, és mondta el neki jöttük okát, mire az őr rándított egyet a vállán. Nem igazán érdekelte tovább az ügy, odament a kapuhoz, kinyitotta azt, majd miután odaszólt nekik, hogy nem adhatnak semmit be a raboknak, elállt az útjukból, de végig mögöttük maradt, amíg a két illető odabent tartózkodott.

Lucia izgatottan előzte ki a testőrt, és reszketve szaladt az egyetlen cella ajtajához, ami nem állt üresen.

Nem látszott, ki van odabent, csak az, hogy háttal fekszik nekik, és hogy nyakig be van takarózva.

Lucia haragosan ugrott az ajtó elé, és talán barbár módjára be is törte volna, ha a testőr nem fogja le az utolsó pillanatban.

 

\- Nyugodj meg – súgta a lány fülébe –, különben ölbe veszlek, és miután visszaviszlek a szobádba, rád zárom az ajtót, amíg a grófnővel nem tudok szót váltani...

 

A lány erre vett egy mély levegőt, de mielőtt visszaválaszolt volna, átgondolta a hallottakat, és végül anélkül fújta ki tüdejéből a levegőt, hogy bármit is mondott volna. Helyette bólintott, majd miután a testőr elengedte, a lány így szólt a tömlöcben fekvő illetőhöz.

 

\- Egyik tagja vagyok annak a családnak, amit kiírtottál! A szádból akarom hallani, hogy miért kellett meghalnia anyámnak, apámnak és a két kisöcsémnek?!

 

Hiába a hangos szavak, válasz nem jött a túloldalról. Néhány másodpercnyi várakozás után Lucia ismét megszólalt.

 

\- Most jöttem a temetésükről, és jogomban áll tudni az igazságot!

\- Hé, disznó! – kiáltott a hátuktól a börtönőr – Megsiketültél? Mert a reggel még jó volt a füled, amikor a moslékot kaptad!

 

Mindhiába.... csak a csend felelt. Az illető továbbra is csak feküdt ott magának, mozdulatlanul, a fal felé fordulva.

A börtönőr erre káromkodott egy cifrát, majd megkerülve a látogatókat egy jó nagyot rúgott az ajtóba, arra számítva, hogy a rácsok zörgésére azért már csak fog reagálni a rab, csakhogy valami más történt: az ajtó kicsapódott, majd a lendülettől vissza is záródott.

Az őr ijedtében megborzongott, de azért hamarjában kapcsolt. Intett a két látogatónak, hogy maradjanak ott, ahol vannak, míg ő gyorsan bement a cellába.

Lehajolt a rabhoz, s miután levette róla a koszos takarót, csak akkor vált láthatóvá, hogy a vastag, fekete anyag alatt egy méretes vértócsában fekszik a szerencsétlenül járt rab, akit mint kiderült, kibeleztek. A zsigerei ott gőzölögtek még, ahogy lekerült a testről a takaró.

Lucia szemei elkerekedtek, de ismét csak nem hagyta, hogy a testőr kivigye a teremből. Addig még hagyta, hogy vezesse, amíg meg nem látott az asztalon egy tőrt, de amint azt megpillantotta, kikapta kezét a férfijéből, majd magához véve a szúrófegyvert, visszaszaladt a cellához, majd beszaladt, lehajolt és lenyisszantott egy jókora tincset a halott világosbarna hajából. A tőrt ezután a hulla mellé lökte, s csak ezután volt hajlandó elhagyni a börtön területét.

A gyilkosság bár azelőtt nem sokkal történt, sehogy sem sikerült kideríteni az elkövető kilétét, de mivel tudták, hogy ki volt, és főleg, hogy mit tett, senki sem erőltette meg magát annak érdekében, hogy kiderítsék a gyilkosa kilétét. A gyilkosság módszerét alapul véve amúgyis úgy festett, hogy a Sötét Testvériség áll a dolog mögött, őket pedig a városban túlzottan félték ahhoz, hogy fellépjenek ellenük.

Másnap délelőtt Lucia éppen a szobájában ücsörgött nagy szomorúan, kezében szorongatva a meggyilkolt rab tincsét.

Egész este azon töprengett, hogy mitévő legyen. Nem akarta a többi hajszál közé tűzni a tincseket, de ennyi maradt csupán számára abból az illetőből, aki magával vitte a sírba az összes választ.

Ahogy ott szorongatta a hajszálakat, kifinomult fülével egyszercsak meghallotta a túlsó szobában folyó beszélgetést. A gróf az őrség parancsnokával beszélgetett éppen. A katona hevesen ellenezte a gróf ötletét, miszerint írják azt a megyilkolt rab halálának okáról, hogy öngyilkosság volt. A gróf szava azonban törvény volt abban a városban, így azon a délelőttön le is zárult a nyomozás.

Ezt követően, miután a parancsnok elhagyta az irodát, léptek zaja hallatszott, majd váratlanul kinyílt az ajtó, és az északi és a sötét elf pillantása találkozott.

 

\- Gyere át az irodámba! – szólt a gróf, ellenvetést nem tűrő hangon.

A lány szó nélkül teljesítette a parancsot, majd miután leültek egymással szembe, Indarys gróf egy borítékot nyomott a lány elé. Az kibontotta, mire kiderült, hogy háromszáz szeptim rejlik benne. A lány értetlenkedve emelte tekintetét a grófra.

 

\- Ennyi maradt a házatok elárverezése után – mondta a gróf.

\- Tessék?

\- Ugye nem feltétetelezted rólunk, hogy minden költségedet álljuk! A temetés felétek ismert módon történt, a nyomozás, a hullák utáni tisztítás, vagy akár a sebeid kezelése... mind, de mind komoly összegbe került. Fogd, itt van a számla, ha nagyon érdekel. Llathasa barátja, Vigge, sajnos nem dolgozik valami olcsón.

\- De hisz ez... Egy temetésért huszonötezer szeptimet elkérni?

\- Nem egy személyről, hanem négyről volt szó. De légy inkább hálás. Ha nem beszélek a feleségem testőrével, még az ő tegnapi napidíját is te kellett volna, hogy álld. És akkor még huszonöt szeptimmel sem maradtál volna!

\- De...

\- Mivel nem szeretném még az utolsó garast is kiszedni a zsebedből, ajánlom, hogy egy órán belül távozz a kastélyból, különben sajnos a törvények értelmében az itt tartózkodásod mai napi díját is el kell, kérnem. És még valami... Ne merd a bajoddal felzaklatni Llathasát! Szegénynek van elég baja... Mint azt a minap hallottad, Farwil fiam gyakorolta az erőfitoktatást, és ennek melléktermékeként ráejtette a paripáját a feleségemre. Most pedig, ha nincs ellenvetésedre, távoznék. Ajánlom, hogy te is tegyél hasonlóan...

 

Lucia lefagyott. Csak ült ott, és nézett maga elé. Néhány percbe beletellett, amíg teljesen megértette, hogy mi történt. Egyedül maradt, 300 szeptimmel.

Semmije sem maradt, és még Cheydinhal grófja is megfenyegette.

Tudta jól, hogy hiába maradna ott, a gróf biztos minden követ megmozgat annak érdekében, hogy többé már ne találkozhasson a grófnéval. Pedig Lucia azért még bízott a szerencséjében. Remélte, hogy azért valami úton módon összefut vele, vagy a testőrével, de a folyosók, ahol elhaladt, mind üresek voltak.

Elhagyta a kastélyt, maga mögött hagyva a reményt is. Még utoljára visszanézett, de a két strázsa szúrós pillantásain kívül mást nem látott.

Bár, mint azt a gróftól megtudta, a házat elárverezték a feje fölül, első útja mégis arra vezetett. A ruháit szerette volna magához venni, de csak az üres falakat találta. Mindent, az utolsó szegig elvittek a házból.

Lucia lehajtott fejjel jött ki az üres lakásból. Innen maga sem tudta már, hogy merre menjen tovább. Nem volt semmilyen úticélja, csak ment, a nyugati kijárat felé véve az irányt.

Az Arkay-nak szentelt katedrális elé érve, úgy döntött, hogy bemegy. A tágas terem visszhangozta minden lépését, míg le nem ült az egyik padra. Órákig ücsörgött ott magának, anélkül, hogy bárki is egy szót szólt volna hozzá. Látott megfordulni arrafelé egy-két alakot, de senki sem ment a közelébe.

Egy bizonyos idő után, amikoris meglátta, hogy kezdik meggyújtani a gyertyákat, a távozás mellett döntött.

Ottléte alatt azért mégsem vesztegette az idejét, a családja meggyilkolásával vádolt férfi hajszálait felfűzte a bal fülbevalójára, míg arról a tincseket áttette a másik fülbevalóra.

Mint említettem, Lucia sötétedéskor lépett ki a katedrálisból, de a feje még akkor is zsongott. Akkor vált még rosszabbá a helyzet, amikor a lépcsők aljánál meghallotta az igencsak hangosan suttogó koldusok beszélgetését. Pontosan nem értette, hogy miről beszélnek, nem is igen érdekelte őt akkor, de az látszott rajtuk, hogy valaminek nagyon örülnek.

A lány mélyet lélegzett az üde, vízszagú levegőből, majd megvált helyétől. Bár az idegei teljesen kikészültek az elmúlt napok megpróbáltatásaitól, a gyomra korgását akaratlanul is meghallotta. Elindult tehát, keresni egy nyugodt helyet, ahol elkölthet egy szerény kis vacsorát.

Newlands Lodge, ez a felirat állt a szálló falán, ahova Lucia végül bement. A hely hangulatos pultosnőjétől rendelt egy könnyű vacsorát, amit úgy öt perc múltán ki is hozott neki az asztalához. Bár éhes volt, alig bírt két falatnál többet legyűrni, így szinte érintetlenül hagyta ott a gazdagon megrakott tálat. Rosszul érezte magát, ezért inkább úgy döntött, hogy kivesz egy szobát, és pihen inkább. Főleg, hogy a lába is el kezdett fájni. A pultosnő tíz szeptimért fel is ajánlott neki egy szobát, csakhogy Luciát akkor érte meglepetés, amikor az erszényébe nyúlva hiába kutatott a borítékért, benne a pénzzel.

Teljesen zavarba jött a sok idegen pillantás súlya alatt, egyetlen szerencséje csak az volt, hogy a pultosnő nem volt lobbanékony, és nem csinált nagy felhajtást a dologból. Az ételért nem kért el tőle pénzt, mondván, hogy bele sem dugta az orrát, de szállást nem adott a lánynak, hiába volt szegény falfehér.

Így, megalázva kényszerült Lucia elhagyni a fogadót. De nem volt ereje túl messzire menni. Egy ház előtti padra ült végül le. Rosszul volt. A gyomra teljesen felfordult, a lába hasogatóan fájt, és már igazán nem hiányzott neki más, csak az, hogy valaki leüljön mellé.

Ez még talán nem is lett volna annyira zavaró, ha az illető nem teszi a kezét a lány combjára, és nem kezd az ujjaival egyre feljebb nyúlni.

A lány ellenkezve taszította le magáról az idegen kezet, ám a férfi csak nem vett vissza a rámenősségéből, mire a lány felugrott a padról, csakhogy megszédült, s mire észbe kapott már azt tapasztalta, hogy valaki erőteljesen vonszolja be a házak mögé.

A rámenős sötét elf éppen csak a skyrimi északi vérrel nem számolt, ami bizony kiütközött a lányból, és rosszullét ide vagy oda, amikor a fickó ránehézkedett, az bizony egy erőteljes rúgással „fegyvertelenné” tette a hancúrozós kedvében lévő férfit.

Míg az a földön fetrengett, Luciának sikerült elmenekülnie.

Eképp ért véget a lány napja, s egyben így hagyta el a várost, mely változást ígért számára. Épp csak, hogy ő nem ilyen változásokra vágyott...


	6. Ne bosszants fel egy Északit!

Az erdő az éjszaka leple alatt hiába ugyanaz, jóval ijesztőbbnek tűnik. A baglyok vérfagyasztó huhhogása mellett akkor valami más zajt is lehetett hallani. Fémes recsegést hordott magával a szél. Csappanásokat, melyek mind egy még napközben is igen sötét hely irányából hallatszódtak.

Egy vaskos fa hatalmas nagy odvában térdelt Lucia, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy kinyisson egy fémből készült csapóajtót. De hiába a szívós északi vér, mely néhány órája kisegítette a közeli városkában, ezzel a fémszerkezettel képtelen volt megbírkózni.

Hiába cibálta, nem tudta kinyitni. Csak annyit ért el vele, hogy felháborodásában csapkodni kezdte, mire a keze is sajogni kezdett.

Sakál módjára kezdett üvöltözni, de hiába a heves kirohanás, képtelen volt felnyitni a vasfedőt. Annyit ért csak el, hogy teljesen kifulladt, valamint valahonnan a közelből farkasüvöltés hangzott fel. Eszébe jutott az ordasokkal történt kellemetlen találkozása, ezért inkább ott hagyta az oduba rejtett csapóajtót, és elindult a sötétben, megkeresni az erőd bejáratát.

Nem emlékezett rá, hogy látott hasonlót, de azért bízott benne, hogy mégiscsak létezik, és nem kényszerül a szabad ég alatt bevárni a farkasokat.

A sötétben, no meg a tégla és egyéb törmelékek között bolyongva nehezen, de ráakadt egy viseltes faajtóra, ami szemmel láthatóan annak idején az erődbe engedett bejutást.  

Az öreg kapu nyikorogva nyílt meg. Odabent a sötét és dohos levegő mellett valami másfajta szag is terjengett. Mintha valami rohadt volna a távolban.

Lucia megtorpant egy pillanatra. Hirtelen elméjébe villantak azok a szörnyűséges lények, azok a mozgó hullák. Vett egy mély levegőt, miközben szemével a sötét folyosó végét pásztázta.

Eltöprengett, hogy mitévő legyen, de agya annyira kiégett, hogy a legegyszerűbb és egyben élő emberre nézve a legrosszabb döntést hozta, amikor egyszerűen csak fogta magát, és elindult a hátborzongató hangok irányába.

Maga sem értette, hogy mi vezérelte, de egyszercsak ott állt a szörnyek előtt, és csak állt, meredten bámulva a felfegyverkezett csontvázakat.

Azok csikorgó hangon mozdultak, és indultak felé. Lucia viszont képtelen volt ezek után egy lépést is tenni, nemhogy megkíséreljen elmenekülni.

A förtelmes lények, mind ahányan voltak a lány elé igyekeztek, de érdekes mód, most csak kerülgették, egyik sem támadt rá. Lucia elméje közben kitisztult, és váratlanul hátat fordított nekik, hogy menekülőre fogja, de ekkor váratlanul nekiszaladt valaminek. Ez a sötét dolog tapintásra puha volt, de egyben elég szilárd is ahhoz, hogy sikeresen elállja a lány útját.

Lucia ijedtében felsikoltott, bár a végét már amennyire csak tudta, próbálta elharapni, tartva a csontvázak esetleges felbőszítésétől, azonban ahogy meghátrált, rájött, hogy nem valami, hanem valójában egy emberi lény állt a hátánál.

Ez a fekete ruhás idegen enyhe szigorral az arcán nézett a megszeppent lányra. Lucia csupán a két óriási barna szemet fedezte fel, amiket le nem vett róla az idegen férfi.

 

\- Kitartásodnak meg lett az eredménye – szólalt meg a férfi, hirtelen. Hangja mély és határozott volt, majd egyszercsak előkerült a ruhája alól egy tőr, amit meglátva, Luciából felszínre tört az elharapott sikoltás második fele is.

\- Ne olyan hangosan, Lucia! – korholta le a férfi. – A halottak már járnak errefelé, de ne akard az üvöltéseddel rájuk borítani a falakat. Legalábbis addig ne, amíg én is itt vagyok.

\- Mégis honnan tudod a nevem...

\- Szerinted? Szerinted ki volt, aki a város kapujában hagyott? Nem számítottam a gróf húzására, de ha már itt vagy, elárulok neked valamit. Előbb azonban fogd ezt! – És azzal a lány kezébe nyomta a tőrt, majd újra fekete ruhája alá nyúlt, és kihúzott alóla egy aranyláncot. A láncon egy sárkány formájú medál csüngött. Lucia egyből megismerte az erős északi beütésű ékszert.

 

\- Ez... Hisz ez az anyámé volt...

\- Ezzel fizetett meg bennünket az, aki megrendelte annak halálát, akinek a tincsét a családod hajszálaitól külön, a másik füledben őrzöd. Tudnod kell Lucia az igazságról, de előtte azért vedd el ezt. Elvégre a tiéd.

 

Nem kellett a lánynak kétszer mondani, úgy kikapta a férfi ujjai közül az aranyláncot, mint  a szélvész. Könnyek gyűltek szemébe, ahogy a kezében tartotta. Egy le is gördült hosszú szempillái alól, egy kesztyű mögé rejtett hüvelykujj azonban letörölte az arcáról, még mielőtt végigcsordult volna rajta. A férfi érintésétől Lucia összerezzent, majd gyorsan meg is hátrált. A kezébe adott tőrt maga elé kapva nézett a férfi gesztenyebarna szemébe.

 

\- Ki vagy, és honnan tudsz mindenről, ami velem történt!?

\- Lucien Lachance a nevem, és felajánlok egy lehetőséget. Elvesztetted a családod, de én felajánlom a sajátomat.  Ne, kérlek, ne légy egyből ilyen elutasító – mondta, látván, hogy a lány nemlegesen kezdte csóválni a fejét. – Hallgass előbb végig. Tudom, hogy tombol benned a düh, tudom, hogy harci lázban égtél, amikor szemtől szembe kerültél a családod kivégzőjével. Ha nincs a grófnő testőre, biztos betörtél volna a zárt cellaajtón keresztül is, csak hogy csillapítsd a bosszúvágyad. Elárulom, hogy az, aki feladta magát, akit a család, melynek tagja vagyok, megölt, nem egyedül követte el a tettét. Volt még valaki, aki a felbérlésünkkel tisztára mosta a nevét, aki ezzel a lépésével elérte, hogy minden vád alól fel lett mentve. Ő a Sötét Testvériség segítségét kérte, és meg is fizetett bennünket, azonban, hogy te is a képbe kerültél, megadom a választás lehetőségét neked. Fogd a tőrt, és végezz a családod gyilkosával, és akkor húgomként üdvözöllek a bűnben, vagy menj ki innen, és soha többé ne lássalak!

 

Mondandója végeztével elállt a lány elől, de az csak állt ott továbbra is, egyik kezében a láncot, míg másikban a tőrt szorongatva. Kék szemei csak úgy forogtak a szemüregében. Dühösen rágta a szája szélét, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

A férfi látta, hogy elérte a célját. Lucia talán meg sem hallotta Lucien utolsó mondatait, mert hogy nem a távozáson gondolkodott, az tisztán látszott rajta.

 

\- Hol találom? – kérdezte a lány, dühtől rekedtes hangon. – Ki ő, merre van?

\- Ó, tehát, érdekel az ajánlatom...

\- Csak az érdekel, hogy merre bújkál?

\- A testvéreim nagy hibát követtek el, amikor a jelenlegi búvóhelyén találkoztak vele, de ez rád nézve inkább szerencse. Menj vissza Cheydinhal városába. A keleti kapun keresztül menj Arkay temploma felé, majd a legelső elágazásnál fordulj balra. Ott találsz egy elhagyatott házat. Itt a kulcs hozzá. A pincéjében találod, akit keresel. Vondd felelősségre, ha akarod, vagy végezz vele titokban, nem rám tartozik. A lényeg az, hogy addig próbáld meg levadászni, amíg még a lopott holmik nála vannak. És egy jó tanács: légy vele óvatos, négy embert már megölt...

 

Utolsó szavai olaj voltak a tűzre. Annak is szánta őket, és mint ahogy arra számított, Lucia előremasírozott, az erőd kijárata felé, majd kiérvén megkerülte az ajtó mögött álldogáló, éjfekete szőrű lovat, és ment, csak ment, a távoli utcalámpák fénye felé.

Fájdalmas emlékek ostromolták elméjét. Emlékek, melyek még annyira frissek voltak, melyek eddig annyira kedvesek, békések, szeretetteljesek voltak, most csak gyötrelmet, bűntudatot, hiányérzetet és szenvedést hordoztak magukban.

Ezen érzések fölött pedig még ott uralkodott a vágy is, hogy holtan lássa azt, aki a családja vérét ontotta.

Ment, csak ment, maga mögött hagyva a bagolyhuhogástól hangos erdőt, az álmos szemű őröket, az égbe magasodó, karcsú házakat, a hatalmas templomot, és egyszercsak ott állt, a nyitott ajtó mögött, túl a küszöbön. Akkor is éppen csak azért állt, mert arrébb kellett tennie néhány poros ládát az útból, hogy a pincébe vezető ajtóhoz el tudjon érni.

Nem törődött azzal, hogy mekkora zajt csap, azzal sem, hogy kettessével lépte meg a lépcsőfokokat, egyszercsak ott állt a pókhálós fal alatt heverő hálózsák előtt.

A koszos anyagon egy férfi feküdt, a lánynak háttal. Körülötte sörös üvegek hevertek üresen. Az üvegeken túl, a sarokba hajítva, egy lyukas zsák hevert. Bár a teteje össze volt kötve, az oldalán lévő lyukakon át látni lehetett a tartalmát.

Lucia szeme a Skyrimben töltött zord, hideg és sötét telek alatt igencsak hozzászokott a rossz fényviszonyokhoz, így különösebb nehézségek között sikerült meglátnia a résen keresztül a Hellgenből származó tárgyakat. Meglehet, a legtöbbért tényleg csak néhány üveg sört vagy más szeszes italt kaphattak, de Lucia szemében azok az ócskaságok mind értékes holmik voltak.

Megmarkolta a rejtélyes férfitől kapott tőrt, de valami még mindig visszatartotta a kezét. Talán az a kecskebőrborítású könyvecske volt az, ami ott hevert a porban, nem messze a lány lábától. Lucia felemelte, és olvansi kezdte a fehér lapokon ákom-bákom írással írott szöveget. A napló sok mindenről mesélt, például arról, hogy miképp lett a két tolvajból gyilkos, hogyan lett értékesebb pár fényes csecsebecse négy emberi életnél.

Lucia kezében megremegett a könyv, amit követően nem sokkal később az ujjai közül a földre hullott. A lány szemei csak úgy szikráztak a dühtől, elnézve az alkoholmámorban oly békésen szundító férfi hátát.

A tőr pengéje felfehérlett a sötétben, de mielőtt lecsapott volna, a kéz, mely tartotta, hirtelen közelebb került a testhez, melyre a penge szomjazott, miközben Lucia térdre rogyott.

A lány valamiféle mozgást érzékelt a közeléből, mire a magasba emelte a tőrt, majd lecsapott. Kezét a gyűlölet vezérelte, többször szúrt, egymás után, és bár haragjában nem számolta hányszor, a keze teljesen elgémberedett, amíg a végén már egész testében elfáradt. Rádőlt a mozdulatlan testre. Miközben ott feküdt, a feje lassacskán tisztulni kezdett. Néhány másodpercig tartó időt vett ez igénybe, de a végére úgy felugrott, mintha szúnyog csípte volna meg.

A kezére nézett, és akkor észrevette, amit addig nem. Hiába szúrt oly sokszor, szabad kézzel méghozzá, sem a keze, sem a tőr pengéje nem volt véres. A szúrófegyver kicsúszott a kezéből, egész testében remegni kezdett, de egy rejtélyes erő arra kényszerítette, hogy letérdeljen, és maga felé fordítsa a mozdulatlan testet.

A középkorú, Redguard jellemzőkkel rendelkező férfi holtsápadt bőre természetes kontrasztban állt fekete szemével. Így, hogy közelebbről látta, Lucia rájött, hogy a férfi már korábban meghalt, minthogy ő átszabta volna.

A lány hátán végigszaladt a hideg, amikor meglátta a férfi nyakán a két pont alakú sebet. Már látott ilyet Skyrimben. Hellgen határában találtak hasonló sebekkel halottakat, és mindnek hiányzott a vére. A közeli erdőben rejtőző hagravent gyanusították, de az ocsmány, madárszerű boszorkány vértől megfosztott holttestét is megtalálták néhány nappal később. Ezek után vált nyílvánvalóvá, hogy vámpír ólálkodik a közelben. Sosem sikerült elkapniuk, egyszerűen ahogy jött, úgy el is ment, félelmet hátrahagyva az ott élők szívében.

Ez a félelem most Lucia testét is átjárta, és akkor egyszercsak újra hallatszott valamiféle zaj. Immár tisztán hallatszott a másik oldalról jött, és mikor Lucia odanézett, egy barna hajú, beesett arcú Breton állt a lánytól nem messze. Egy csillogóan fehér élű balta volt a kezében, két vérvörös rubin pedig a szemében...

Amikor a lányra nézett azokkal a szokatlan színű lélektükrökkel, Luciában megérett a felismerés, miszerint megtalálta a Redguard gyilkosát, és egyben a lényt, amitől jobban félt, mint rémálmai alanyaitól.

A Breton beszédre nyitotta száját, de Lucia se nem hallott, se nem látott... csak felugrott helyéről, és sikítva kirohant az elhagyatott ház pincéjéből.

Feltépte a kijárati ajtót, hogy kirohanjon rajta, ám alighogy átlendült a küszöbön, valami a magasba emelte, és visszahúzta a poros szobába.

Nem látott senkit, mégcsak az árnyéka mögött sem, a kezet mégis érezte a derekán, és hiába rúgkapálózott, képtelen volt szabadulni.

Nem volt neki elég mindez, a végén előbukkant a vámpír is, aki elől menekült. A férfi hiába próbált beszélni a lány fejével, az csak tovább üvöltözött, mire az őt tartó kéz párja egy határozott mozdulattal kábító ütést mért a lány tarkójára.


End file.
